gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fast-Draw
Defaults: None Fast-Draw (DX/Easy) is a skill found on B194 that lets you quickly draw a weapon from its holster, sheath, or hiding place. Requires specialization. It changes a Ready maneuver to a Free action. Shields There is a thread exploring a buckler and it's potential use at http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=167122 where Fredo points out: :This is from the book 'Daily Life in Chaucer's England' :'Small round shields called bucklers had a single handle in the center behind a protruding iron boss or spike. One surviving example has a hook in front allowing it to be hung from a belt with the grip outwards, ready for a 'quick-draw'. Comparisons This is similar to the technique Acrobatic Stand which ha a similar effect of changing a Change Posture to a free action. Or to the Reverse Grip technique which allows changing to a reverse grip as a free action when rolled rightly. The perks Quick Swap and Grip Mastery also involve the ability to avoid the need for a Ready, in these cases without needing a roll. Martial Arts MA 45 + 56 TG32 Gun-Fu 26 allows you to do it to enemy weapons Expanded rules from GURPS Martial Arts *Quick-Sheathe (p51) *Multiple Fast-Draw (p. 103) *Fast-Draw from Odd Positions (103-104) Replaced 3e Skills *''Speed-Load'' quotes Kromm June 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?t=110734 :Fast-Draw failures end your current action and make your next maneuver a Ready. If you Fast-Draw at the start of your turn, then failure means you must use that turn for Ready. If you Fast-Draw later in your turn, after selecting a maneuver, failure ends your turn then and there, and forces you to take a Ready next turn. October 2013 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=1656220&postcount=17 :Officially, Fast-Draw (Axe/Mace) isn't legit, but of course the GM might permit it anyway. 2009 http://forums.sjgames.com/showthread.php?p=820779 : I've seen demos where men pulled four light throwing axes from an ordinary belt and chucked them in about four seconds. You'd need eight seconds if you had to Ready and then Attack, so I'd say that's Fast-Draw. I wouldn't allow it for anything but hatchets and smallish hurlbats – certainly not for full-sized throwing axes, maces, etc. – but I'd be fine with it for hatchets. PK 2010 http://forums.sjgames.com/showpost.php?p=922950&postcount=23 Okay, a Medium Shield takes 2 seconds to Ready from your back (p. B383). You cannot shoot a Bow with it strapped to your wrist, so you have to keep it there. So first, you need to convince your GM to let you buy the perk Skill Adaptation (Fast-Draw can be used with Shield), then buy Fast-Draw (Shield) skill. That will take it down to a single Ready maneuver. So it works like this, assuming that you took Bruno's advice as well: This would let you pull off a switch in one turn, during which you'd do nothing but switch setups. That's more than fair, though it requires two perks and high levels of Fast-Draw skill. Here's the single-turn action breakdown: *A. Roll Fast-Draw (Bow) to quick-sheathe your bow using Bruno's rig. *B. Roll Fast-Draw (Shield)-2 to get your shield into your hands. *C. Take a Ready maneuver to get your shield strapped to your wrist. *D. Roll Fast-Draw (Sword)-4 to pull your sword out. The cumulative -2 penalties are for multiple fast-draws on a single turn (since both of the first two use both hands, all hands are affected). You could move D up before B if you wanted; all this does is switch the penalties for shield and sword. (EDIT: Actually, I don't think you can -- readying a shield is a two-handed action, so you'll need to leave the steps in this order to have your hands free at the right times.) There. It's totally unrealistic, but just justifiable enough in the DF world. :) see also *Draw Parry *Dual Ready *Fast-Ready *Quick-Draw from Magic 63 *Ready Category:Skills